


to build a home

by Tattered



Category: Korean Drama, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Reincarnation, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattered/pseuds/Tattered
Summary: "The gods envy us. They envy us because we are mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we are doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again." -- Achilles, TroyOr, in some other lifetime where your family can be a ragtag of broken souls from broken homes, with love sprinkled somewhere along the line.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shameless. I'm writing a story with chapters. I've been reading too much alternate universe stories (particularly of Scarlet Heart Ryeo, even if I haven't watched it and Sense8 because that series is amazing!!).
> 
> A lot of people want to see a Goblin!AU wherein Kim Shin gets reincarnated as a human. Well, let's all give them a clean slate eh? :) I hope you enjoy this. Also, please be patient with me in this. The chapters will definitely be longer, but I'm leaving the prologue as it is.

Yoo Deok Hwa sneezed as he removed the last of the drapes covering the furniture.

“Good heavens.”

The young man groaned, keeping his face away from the cloths he was trying to ball in his arms. He wanted to admire the well-preserved and expensively tailored furniture, but it was difficult to do so with all the dust balls floating in the air. Instead, he proceeded to piling the drapes, taking careful steps to the laundry area to avoid the dust as much as possible. He placed them on a deep clothing bin, turning his head away before the drapes reached the bottom.

The sound of a dropped box had him jumping.

Marching back to the living area, he scoffed at the newcomer. “Ya, stop frightening me! You’re going to break something here without living here yet.”

Dark sunglasses revealed sharp, dark eyes twinkling in delight. She brushed a fallen lock of hair back to her ear with a manicured finger, pointedly ignoring the younger man for the beautifully constructed interior of the house. She took in the spaciousness, eyes lingering at the geometrical chandelier from the high ceiling and the antique metal and wood finish of the stairs. Her eyes narrowed as they reached the expanse of blank, light-colored walls.

The younger man rolled his eyes at her apparent sentimentality, moving towards the deeper parts of the house.

“He will be deliriously happy with this empty space,” she murmured once she was alone.

Hands curled against the velvety softness of the nearest couch, pale skin contrasting with the forest green upholstery. Closing her eyes, she could still imagine her shrieking laughter from a long time ago, followed by the whining of a pubescent boy. Chiding would come in the form of a maternal voice, gentle and commanding at the same time. Footsteps from scrambling kids would hit the tiled floors, followed by bodies colliding in a hug. Another set of arms would envelop them all.

If she tried hard enough, she could feel the warmth of bodies against her.

The main door opened.

“Ha! That space is perfect.”

The woman rolled her eyes knowingly, turning around.

The man was smirking, a hand on his waist as he followed the woman’s moves. As he continued to take in the house, his features softened, a small smile replacing the smirk. Silently, the woman reached for his arm, thin hands wrapping on the angle of his elbow. He shifted his gaze at her, and she gave him a smile.

“Sun Hee-ah,” he called on her.

With glassy eyes, she greeted him. “Welcome home, orabeoni.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! This is a different take from my usual writing style, but I hope you like it. I promise it won't be all cheese.
> 
> Don't hesitate to message/drop a comment for your questions. I'll do my best to answer them.
> 
> Also, Park Kyung Hye is the name of the actress who was the unnie ghost in Goblin. I loved her and I'm borrowing her in this.

Sun Hee’s café is a hit.

Situated in the middle of three universities, the café became a piece of home for sleepless students and struggling graduates at different times of the day about half a year from its opening. In the mornings, they would cater to sluggish young adults forcing caffeine and food into their bodies to function normally. By lunch time, professionals on the rush would find their way into her place, obliterating most of the quick meals they could serve. Afternoons would come with students beginning to fill the couches on the second story of the café, meeting with their respective groupmates. At night, the place would be abuzz with the rush of students and workers alike.

(If she’s feeling generous, Sun Hee would even save a few seats in a private room away from all the ruckus for those who wanted a quiet evening in candlelight.)

She liked watching people in their element. She watched them break under the demands of their responsibilities. She listened to their stories as they thrive in their respective environments. She would bring out complementary pastries or drinks when their moods are down, or when they have something to celebrate about. She loved acknowledging every little moment, knowing that it may never happen again.

(She couldn’t understand the compulsion, but she never did mind it.)

Among all her customers, she found a favorite in the form of Ji Eun Tak.

Maybe it was because she saw how the young woman struggled to finish her last leg of her college life and finally get to the company she wished to work on. When she was finishing the last of her requirements, Eun Tak would spend her nights revising on her favorite spot at the café – a love seat chosen and favored by her brother, who dubbed the same spot as his favorite. Kyung Hye, her most senior staff member, took a shine on the girl and would usually sit with her as the rush began to wan before midnight. Sun Hee got curious because Kyung Hye has always been rough on the edges (which she liked the most about the woman when she hired her), and the girl was able to soften Kyung Hye a bit.

She didn’t disappoint.

Eun Tak was a delight to talk with. She could be sharp-witted one moment, endearing on the other, and contemplative the next. Something about her was so gentle, and the comfort she offered brought a hint of peace within her.

(Peace was something difficult to gain with her brother.)

\--

“Eun Tak-ah! Wake up!”

The woman being called rolled down the floor, dragging her comforter with her in a shapeless lump. Beneath layers of cloth, she groaned, shaking the sleep off her clouded mind. From the lack of sunlight streaming from her windows, she deduced that it was an ungodly hour on a weekend when she should most certainly be catching up with rest.

The knocking continued, urging her to stand.

With eyes half-open, she tiptoed for the peephole. The visitor had her alert in a moment. She quickly unlocked her door.

“Kyung Hye unnie?”

The woman squealed upon seeing her, giving her a huge hug and shaking her frame. Eun Tak was surprised by the strong grip of the slender woman, and attributed it to the physicality of her multiple jobs.

“Happy birthday, Eun Tak-ah!”

So it was her birthday. The thought was sobering on Eun Tak’s part.

She hasn’t really celebrated her birthday in the past few years. When she was a child, her mother never let her feel the financial constraints they have with the absence of her father in their life. Her mother gave her a beautiful albeit quiet childhood, with them making the most of their time together.

Her mother lived to see her enter college, but not long enough to watch her march as she finished her degree. She had set every step for her, and she could live her life comfortably because of her mother’s planning.

Celebrating felt…futile without her.

Then she chanced upon this café, and a tiny bit of hope came in the form of her new friends.

Kyung Hye was the usual server whenever she would drop by, and their friendship formed over silly conversations and refills of coffee. The older woman took her under her wing, never letting her succumb to the loneliness she would typically get lost into in the middle of her tasks. They would meet for lunch at Kyung Hye’s home, where they would bring their own share of food and spend time just talking.

The surprise however was Sun Hee, the café owner and Kyung Hye’s employer.

Young, confident, with a hint of sass in every move. Sun Hee sat across her one day and began talking about people. She offered her a plate of chips she was munching on along with sheet music she was jotting on, and asked her about how friendship sounds like. Something about the young woman (a few years older than her with a successful business under her belt, which Sun Hee waved off as a privilege for being a trust fund baby) was peculiar, but she was quite brilliant.

Eun Tak adored her.

Between her two friends, Eun Tak could be out of her funk in a snap.

“Unnie, I love you but couldn’t you have come a bit later?” Eun Tak groaned, earning a hit on the shoulder.

“Aish! Stop complaining now.” Kyung Hye pushed Eun Tak inside the house. “Just take a show, get dressed. Don’t make me wait!”

Sometimes, making friends with two demanding women could get on her nerves.

But she couldn’t deny how touched she is for their sweetness.

\--

“Maybe you should stop working at the company and start cooking here.”

“If I do that, will you pay me?”

“No.”

Shin scoffed at her sister’s smug look.

It was a rare day that he was able to escape the confines of his office for a few hours with her sister. With his return and definite stay in the country, their grandfather had been subtly directing company work towards him. It was something he anticipated. After all, he was molded throughout his life for this.

(At the expense of his childhood. At the expense of his relationship with his father.)

“How has Deok Hwa been? I haven’t seen that punk in a while.”

“Deok Hwa is a quick study once he gets his head out of his ass, or any woman he fancies.”

“Orabeoni!”

“What do you expect? He’s at an age where his hormones have taken over his faculties.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“ _He_ is hopeless. I am not. I have a company to run.”

Shin closed the stove, letting the last of the pancakes lie over the others. He put butter over the freshly cooked ones, followed by the drizzling of maple syrup across the entire plate. Pleased with the end product, he placed it at the center of the dining table.

Sun Hee groaned at the sight of food. “Gosh, you’re fattening me up.” Two pieces quickly made their way to her own plate.

“You’re skinny as a twig. Eat.” Shin pointed at her with his fork, getting his own piece.

The siblings shared breakfast in comfortable silence. It was a quiet morning at the café, with the universities yet to start. The few present were those who stayed over the break.

“Will you be home for dinner?” Sun Hee asked, adding another piece to her plate. Shin smirked when he saw it, but didn’t say a thing about it.

“I won’t. I will be on a video conference until late, so don’t wait up.”

“At this rate, you’ll be a bachelor for the rest of your life.”

He pointed at her, his syrup-laden fork waving at her face. “How about I find you a life companion, eh? Maybe that will keep you off my back.”

“Who says life companion these days?” The teasing look on her face melted to one of concern. “You don’t have to take care of me all your life. I’d rather have you taking care of yourself.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Averting her gaze, his eyes dropped to his watch. “I’ll go now. I have a few errands to finish before work.”

He placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the staff room.

\--

Shin shook his head as he closed the door.

He knew Sun Hee worried, and she is a good worrier. She knew which questions to ask, and how she could shift the topic to wherever she wants to. She could give him one look, and he would spill his guts (his aches, his loneliness, his sorrows, his worries). It has been the most difficult part of living together for a long, long time now, and all he could do to save himself is to avert from her focus.

(It has been a tiring few years.)

He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost missed the person entering the café.

His quick reflexes saved the small body from toppling back.

(Her hands felt somewhat familiar, like hands he would have held a thousand times back.)

“I’m sorry I wasn’t looking.” The person apologized, cropped hair falling to her face as she bowed her head in apology.

(His mouth felt dry all of a sudden, and he had to swallow to make a proper response.)

“It’s alright. Be careful next time,” he politely answered.

(The woman lifted her head, and something in his chest hurt something fierce as he stared at her. He couldn’t resist the pull because she’s _shining_.)

The woman – more woman with a hint of childhood at the edges of her features – met his eyes. She gave him a small smile before stepping out of his way.

Kyung Hye, his sister’s senior staff, came behind the woman. She greeted him.

“Are you with the woman who just—“ he pointed his thumb back to the direction the woman-child went to.

“Oh, yes director. She’s Ms. Sun Hee and I’s friend, and we’re celebrating her birthday.”

Even as he stepped out of the café, he couldn’t help but look back at the woman who was now in his sister’s embrace.

\--

(He didn’t see her turn after being hugged by Sun Hee as his figure disappeared.)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who sent their love on the first chapter! Your comments are greatly appreciated. Really, it's nerve-wracking to write this AU. I've been going through the chapter and scraping parts of it then replacing it in my head before typing it. It's challenging to build opposing atmospheres between pairings. I apologize for the delay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it? :)

Lee Hyuk stretched, his joints protesting.

It was the most convenient place for him to stay as he continued with his residency. The long hours left him scrambling every time he would go home, taking a bus about an hour (or even longer, if he was quite unfortunate that day) while lugging a suitcase that would fit at least a week’s worth of clothes. He did not simply crash at the call room; he lived in it, more so than his colleagues. It was very challenging for him to stay in his family house to save money.

Eventually, he had to sell. (He should have done it a long time ago. There was nothing tying him there.)

In the past few months, he had gained a few more hours of rest. He moved out of the call room, to the surprise of his colleagues. He would prefer to stay at home. The neighborhood was peaceful, and his neighbor who is living at the rooftop – Ji Eun Tak – had been very accommodating. After learning that he is a trauma resident at C—Hospital, she made it her mission to not let him get stuck in life.

It really helped that he loves watching dramas. (Whoever had beer or soju in their fridge would host the drama night.)

Park Kyung Hye caught them crying with Kim So Hyun in Moon Embracing the Sun one day, and his life got a bit noisier (and happier, if he dared to admit).

\--

The most peculiar thing about his apartment is the collection of teas he had in one of his kitchen cabinets.

“I don’t like coffee,” he remarked, setting the ramen-filled tray in the coffee table.

“You must be the first doctor I met who doesn’t want coffee,” Eun Tak noted, slurping on her own bowl.

“Maybe he hasn’t tasted good coffee yet,” Kyung Hye surmised, picking the noodles with her chopsticks. “That’s just shameful. I am offended.”

Hyuk looked at her, a silent _why_ hanging in the air.

“Unnie works at a coffee shop I frequent. That’s how we met,” Eun Tak offered. “You should drop by sometimes. I swear they fatten me up with everything they have.”

“Kim sajangnim is fair and pays well. She likes you a lot, and so does her brother.”

Eun Tak nudged on her side, and the soup on Kyung Hye’s bowl almost spilled. “I only met him once. It’s embarrassing enough that I bumped into him.”

“Just trust me on this,” Kyung Hye winked. Facing Hyuk, she added, “I expect you to visit soon.”

Hyuk bit his lip, nodding hesitatingly.

\--

Sun Hee hummed, manicured nails tapping the notes on her sheet music.

Tutoring music to students had been very fulfilling. The success of the café is one thing, but being able to somehow contribute to a child’s life is something else. While she didn’t have the patience to deal with a raucous group of children (She considered being a teacher, but knew she would have snapped after a day), she could definitely handle a few of them. Her students, so far, had all been a delight to teach.

(Playing with them made her feel less lonely.)

Her afternoons would usually be occupied with her lessons, while her mornings and evenings were spent manning the café. Today, Kyung Hye was expertly decorating one of the cakes.

Someone feigned coughing from the counter. From her periphery, she saw Kyung Hye address the person.

“You’re here!” Kyung Hye greeted happily.

“You’d drag me by my neck if I don’t come. Eun Tak almost did,” The man huffed, his baritone voice being carried to her ears.

(If asked, Sun Hee would lie and tell that she got curious of the man because he heard Eun Tak’s name. In truth, it was the smoothness of his voice that reverberated within her.)

She poked her head to see him.

Sun Hee’s eyes were drawn to his lips. (She’d kill for those lips.)

“What teas do you have?” The man asked, eyes at the overhead menu. His pale skin and slightly mussed hair contrasted with his dark blue scrub suit.

Kyung Hee crossed her arms over her chest, “You have boxes of tea at home. Pick something else.”

The man scoffed, disbelief coloring his features, “Ya, who’s the customer between us?”

“Our iced americano tastes good,” Sun Hee interrupted their bantering.

His glance shifted to her.

He blinked once. Twice. Thrice. He blinked again, this time rapidly.

Sun Hee smiled at his distracted look, walking towards Kyung Hye’s side. “Is he your friend?”

Kyung Hye looked at her friend, then to her boss. She nodded.

“His order’s on the house,” Sun Hee declared, patting Kyung Hye’s shoulder before turning back.

She heard him mumble ‘Iced Americano’ as she returned to the back room.

(In truth, she couldn’t control the smile threatening to overcome her face.)

\--

The Elder’s House is a privately-owned art museum a bus ride away from the city. The building – designed akin to a _hanok_ – is framed in seemingly evergreen trees and fully-bloomed flowers. For as long as anyone could remember, the old house, which has been renovated over the years, had always been there. Both locals and visitors take time to capture the beautiful image it created amidst the changing seasons.

“Beautiful as always, Lee El,” the older man praised, gazing at the garden from the windows spanning the entire wall of the office.

“Beauty is my bread and butter, Chairman Yoo,” the woman in red replied, filling the tea cups. “I believe you have something of that sort for me.”

“I heard that you are holding a jewelry exhibit this month, and thought of adding a bit of our family history to it.” The man slid a suitcase on top of the table. Upon opening it, the woman caught site of a velvet jewelry case. The older man opened the case, handling it delicately.

Diamonds dotted the white gold metal that spun on itself, creating a lovely headpiece. Along with the thin crown is a jewelry set designed similarly. Lee El swallowed upon seeing the package.

A slender hand reached for the edges of the crown, but was pulled at the last minute. “Are you sure–“

“It was actually Shin’s decision,” the chairman explained.

The woman nodded in understanding, gazing at the pieces sadly. “His mother shone when she wore this.” She reached a hand to the chairman, sharing the heaviness that took over the man’s features. “Will my keeping of this give him peace?”

The man sighed, “We could only hope.”

\--

Kim Shin walked listlessly, his steps echoing the barren halls of the museum’s second floor.

The decision to let another hold a piece of his mother’s memory was difficult to bear, but his trust lay on the owner of the museum. After all, she and his mother had been the closest of friends when the latter was still alive. He thought that she at least could appreciate the symbols of one of his mother’s happiest days, as she witnessed it herself.

That and all others that made his mother the woman she was.

(In truth, there are just a lot of remnants of his parents left by his side. If he could store them – compartmentalize them like he did in his mind – maybe the questions he had would be answered.)

As he reached the end of the hall, he noticed the slightly opened door of a seemingly empty room. He slipped inside in curiosity.

The light that streamed from the windows highlighted the lone artwork in the room.

The painting is unfinished, with a side of the canvas barren. Vertical strokes gave life to a sea of greens against blue skies, with hints of blooming flowers dotting the landscape in white. He crouched, his face coming a few inches from the canvas, and closed his eyes.

(The painting made him feel like spring is just around the corner, even if autumn is about to loom above them.)

“I’m afraid that isn’t for sale,” a familiar voice called from the door.

Kim Shin stood gracefully, turning his back on the painting. With confident strides, he marched towards the woman.

“Ms. Lee,” he took her hand and kissed the smooth skin of its back.

“Always the charmer, Kim Shin,” the woman smiled back. “But you couldn’t charm your way into having that.” She motioned her head behind him.

“I’m not trying to. It’s unfinished,” Shin retorted.

Ms. Lee shook her head, hooking her arm on Kim Shin’s as they walked out of the room. “Even if it is, the work isn’t mine to give.”

“Then I’m dealing with the wrong person.”

“Perhaps you’d like to bargain with the right one?”

“My grandfather is waiting for me.”

“You could stay, if you wish to,” His grandfather said, appearing from Ms. Lee’s office. “I could have your car sent here.”

Shin looked back at the open door with longing.

“I will just ride the bus back.”

His grandfather nodded, reminding him of their dinner before walking away.

Kim Shin and Ms. Lee watched as the car brought the chairman away from The Elder House. When the car turned at the first corner, Kim Shin spoke, “Now, who should I talk to?”

\--

Eun Tak prided herself to be a hard worker. She grew up watching her mother save every won she could to provide for both of them. It has always been challenging to raise a child, more so to raise one alone. At a young age, Eun Tak had learned to make every move count. If she could do something to relieve a bit of her mother’s worries, she would do so.

Her mother’s influence was reflected in her habits as an employee.

The jewelry exhibit on old Korean family pieces would be held in a week, and she was through setting the place and confirming with the participating families. It would be the first project she would be heading, and she was getting anxious by the minute.

Again and again, Ms. Lee would tell her that she would be with her every step of the way.

To be productive, in the meantime, Eun Tak painted.

It was a hobby she had always had. It was one of the few luxuries she allowed herself to have, simply because it let her get her thoughts together. At first, she sketched. She shied away from multimedia art and instead focused on freehand drawing. She drew people. She drew landscapes. When she could spare some time and money, she would paint.

Which led her to her current project.

The buckwheat field was reminiscent of an old place she and her mother would go to in the province, memories of the child she was breaking across the expanse of blooming plants. She wanted to capture the innocence of that child so she could feel it whenever the shadows threaten to call her.

A knock on the door broke through her thoughts.

Ms. Lee slipped her head through the crack. “Ji Eun Tak,” she called.

“Yes, Ms. Lee?”

The woman smiled, “I think I just found you your first patron.”

The door was pushed back, and Eun Tak’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Sun Hee’s orabeoni?”

 

 


End file.
